Poisonous Love
by AgentofChaos2017
Summary: They were similar. Both were treated like monsters, so they became monsters. Both wanting to be left in solitude, away from those who hated them. However, will they change when they are forced into a task force with other criminals? Will they change each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Suicide Squad; only my OC.

 **Chapter 1**

Ten heavily armed guards moved down a brightly lit hallway towards a large, heavy, metal door where two more heavily guarded men stood at the ready. The leading guard, a man by the name of Griggs, looked back at the men and shouted out "weapons hot!" Instantly all the men then raided their guns and straightened up, bodies tense.

Griggs turned to face one of the guards and nodded, to which he turned and unlocked the door. All the men moved into the brightly lit white room, guns aimed at the being in the room.

In the middle of the room kneeled a woman, however, she was no ordinary woman.

Her skin was not that of a regular human's, the texture of her skin was similar to that of a reptiles. Her skin was the color of the night sky with no moon nor stars. Her hair hid her face and her skin contrasted against the ripped white wife beater that pressed against her cleavage showing off her well-endowed chest and her tight, scar covered stomach.

Her hands were up in a surrender position, the light reflecting off the black and grey scales that ran from her forearm towards her hands. Her claws shined in the florescent lights, giving off a lethal glint. However, they were filed down to slight points.

Griggs stepped up and smirked down at the woman, "alright girl head up, come on let's see that pretty face sunshine. It's lunch time."

The woman didn't respond causing one of the guards to move forward and shoot her with a shocking gun. She grunted in pain and growled in anger then slowly lifted her head. In doing so, her hair moved revealing a strangely beautiful face. Her lips, which were that of a grey color, were pulled back in a snarl and revealed her teeth. They resembled that of a shark almost in their point. Her eyes were slitted, their color resembled that of smoldering ambers, glaring at the men around her.

"There we are," Griggs said mockingly making her glare harder. "Now was that so hard?"

She refused to answer and simply glared at him, waiting to see the reason why he had disturbed her peace. "Well, its chow time little devil," he said before reaching for a hole filled cardboard box from one of the guards. The guard moved forward and placed it on the ground, opening the top then tipping it over. Ten mice raced and tumbled out of the box and scurried around the room.

The woman slowly moved her legs until she sat cross-legged on the floor, her palms face down on her knees. She watched the guards back out of the room, her hair falling back in front of her face. The door closed with a loud thump, the only noise in the room being the squeaking of the mice and their feet scraping the tile floor.

Griggs looking in through the opening and watched as she eyed the mice calmly. The air in the room grew tense when all of a sudden she grabbed a mouse that had gotten too close with a hiss. There was a low 'clink' sound as her fangs dropped down, they were almost two inches long . The bottom of her fangs were slightly curved, a teal liquid coated them.

The squeaking of the mouse increased as it grew panicked, squirming around in her hand. She began to shush, stroking the mouse gently though it still squirmed. The woman eyed the mouse before lunging forward and sinking her fangs into it. The creature let out a sharp shriek before growing limp as the poison in her fangs paralyzed it.

Griggs turned away in disgust as she looked into his eyes as she slurped the tail into her mouth, finishing the mouse. "That's one sick bitch," he murmured before closing the small opening and walking away from the cell as the prisoner finished her meal.

 ** _Elsewhere…_**

Amanda Waller sat at the table with Dexter Tolliver and another man who is flipping through a file labeled Top Secret in bold red letters.

She had been going over some of the prisoners of Belle Reve and what she wished to do with them. Her goal was to convince the official to turn the prisoners into a squadron that would help defeat the next meta-human that did not wish to help society. She seemed to be done and he was about the close the binder when he notices that there was another page.

"Hold on, what is this?" asks the official, pointing to a picture of a strange but beautiful jet black woman staring calmly into the picture. Her eyes were like burning embers that seemed to stare right into your soul and know your deepest darkest secrets. It gave him chills causing him to turn away.

Waller looked at the file and nodded, "oh yes how could I forget?" She sat back in her seat, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

She looked over he woman's picture for a moment before answering his question. "That…is Shavonne Correjolle a.k.a Black Fang. She was the daughter of Marquise and Roberta Correjolle. Her father was the founder and owner of Correjolle Incorporated. Her father was involved in the black market and after a deal went wrong he offered her as payment rather than money. However, they still killed and raped both Marquise and Roberta and kidnapped Shavoone from their home when she was 9. They took her to one of Louisiana's swamps, the specific swamp was one used by a rogue scientist studying the crossbreeding between animals, specifically reptiles, and humans. He used it for dumping contaminated chemicals and tar of his reject. After raping and beating her, she was thrown in and drowned."

The official cursed and wiped his hand over his face. Amanda looked at him before continuing, "To make things worse, she was bitten repeatedly by Canebreak Rattlesnakes which are extremely poisonous. To put it frankly, her 'death' wasn't a pleasant one. Thirty or so minutes later, she emerged from the swamp and went on a killing rampage starting with her kidnappers. Whatever was in that swamp gave her poisonous fangs and claws that we keep filed down to make it harder for penetration but they grow fast. She was also given the ability to use shadows to create figures that follow her every command, she tends to stick with snakes, humanoid figures and at time alligators. She has a strong connection with snakes, owns one by the name of Diamond, a Black Mamba that she picked up when she began traveling. We've kept it in captivity for the past 5 years she's been in Belle Reve. She had a tendency to stay in the swamps, rivers or in heavy brush which made it difficult to track her but we finally captured her in a small town a little distance from the swamp where she was 'reborn' if you will."

Tolliver grew chills as he listened to the story and cleared his throat to try and get rid of the lump that had risen in his throat. "Well, I'd say you have a pretty big shot at getting your wish, Amanda."

At that statement, she only smiled and continued eating her food with a smirk as Tolliver looked over at the man across from him and raised his eyebrows. Things would definitely be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fang sat within the small confines of her white cell, cross-legged and eyes closed. She took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm her mind that had been running non-stop.

It had been five years since she had been put in this hell hole, five years since seeing the outside world, seeing her Diamond. It had been nine years since she was 'normal', but then came the question of 'had she ever been normal?'

She had been a strange child and it was noticed by many of the people her family associated themselves with. She had always preferred to be left alone, not liking big groups of people. She liked to be out at night rather than daytime, less people walking around. Her mother hadn't cared, she still loved Fang and defended her when her parents so called 'friends' stepped out of line and tried to tease her or suggest sending her away.

She clenched her eyes tighter as she thought about her parents. Every time she thought of them she goes back to that night. There had been so much blood, their room which had been a beige color looked as though it had been freshly painted maroon in the dark lighting.

It was something a girl of only nine should never see. The ghost feeling of hands grabbing her and dragging her away, hurting herself as she fought back. The feel of being consumed in water and fear as she struggled to get to the surface, not knowing how to swim. There had been so much pain as she felt something pierce her skin and wrap around her causing a burning that was never ending. The smell of swamp, booze, cigarettes, the mocking laughter as she screamed in pain under water.

Fang put her hands over her ears as the sounds seemed to echo around the room even though she was all alone and spoke not a word. All she wanted was to leave this place, be reunited with Diamond and enter the swamps or anywhere that was secluded really and be left in peace. However, she knew that she would spend the rest of her life behind these walls and she would need to come to terms with it.

All of a sudden she heard the sound of soldiers coming down the hall causing her to hiss in agitation. Was it so really so hard to leave her alone? Apparently so. She stood up as the door opened and the men walked in with restraints.

"Someone is here to see you, you gonna be a good girl and come peacefully or do we have to do this the hard way?" Griggs asked with a challenging smirk.

She hissed in response, her light grey forked tongue flicked out briefly as she moved into a defensive stance, her teeth gleaming. The man chuckled and replied with 'I didn't think so' before gesturing towards her and two guards move forward and shoot her with a shocking gun that made her tense up and grunt. However, she forced herself to lunge forward quickly and jump on one of them, biting onto his neck extra hard so that it would pierce his skin. Her teeth hadn't been filed in a little while so it was easier than it would have had they been filed recently.

She pulled away and jumped off of him, knocking him into two more guards, she landed in a crouch and hissed at them with her fangs extended.

All of a sudden a wire wrapped around her neck and yanked her backwards causing her to fall on her back. Five guards held her down while another pulled out a muzzle and placed it over her mouth and tied her hands behind her back. She tried to break free but she had no breath and was being blinded by the lights. Something hit her over the head before everything went dark and she was no longer conscious.

She wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious but she did know that there was a really strong and pungent smell near her and she needed to get the hell away from it.

Her eyes snapped open and her body jumped away from it. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed that in front of her was a tall white man and a short black woman. Something about the woman made her uneasy, causing Fang to look at her wearily.

"Take the muzzle and restraints off," the man said. Looking at his jacket, she saw the name Col. Flag. All the guards looked at him shocked and didn't move, making him glare and shout, "I said take 'em off!"

Griggs nodded and one stepped up and pulled everything off causing Fang to wiggle in anticipation. The guards trained their guns on her as she stepped off the wheeler they had used to transport her. She eyed Flag and the woman wearily, unsure of what was going on.

The woman stepped forwards causing Fang to snap her eyes towards her and give a shot warning hiss. However, the woman was unaffected but the guards tensed up even more. "You're Black Fang, correct?" The woman asked.

Fang silently nodded, "you have the ability to control and create the monsters made of darkness and shadows. "

"They are not monssssters," Fang snapped with a harsh glare and a hiss. The woman pursed her lips and nodded. "I want to see them; I want to see what you can do."

Fang tilted her head and looked the woman over cautiously, "why? What do you want?"

"Just do it…and try to impress me. If you do it will be awarding." At that Fang simply looked her over before nodding in agreement. The woman smirked and turned to the guards, "shut the lights off on one side of the room."

She walked up to the divider and looked into the darkened part of the room. She lifted up her hand and swiped it in front of her softly as though cupping someones cheek, causing a substance similar to smoke appear.

Fang heard the guards tense and cock their guns but she knew that they would not be able to kill her children. The smoke grew longer and larger until it was similar to an outline of a tall male around seven feet. She clenched her first and the smoke broke away to reveal a solid black figure with red eyes that held no pupils.

It seemed as though it were made of silk due to its smooth appearance but it could withstand all human weapons. The being kneeled in front of her and she stroked its cheek softly before waving her both hands in a similar fashion as before. Three more clouds of smoke appeared and upon clenching her fists, another humanoid being was created as well as two large snakes that were around the size of a Great Dane.

Like the first being, they contained red eyes with no pupils and kneeled in front of her, awaiting her orders.

Fang looked at them with a soft smile before looking back at the woman, over her shoulder. "How many of those can you create at once," asked the woman with her eyes focused on the shadow beings.

"Five at a time," she replied. "The mossst I have tried to make isss around twenty."

The woman looked at Flag and nodded, to which he responded by walking over to another man and whispering in his ear.

Fang, however, wasn't concerned about that and instead focused on her creations. " _I have missed you, my children_ ," she hissed softly which caught the attention of the room.

To them, it was just a bunch of hissing but to her, her creations, and any reptile it was another language. It was their language. " _We have missed you too Mother_ ," replied one of the snakes and it slithered towards her and wrapped around her softly, nuzzling her neck to which she ran a hand softly down its head.

It didn't take long for the others to realize that she was communicating with them and this didn't sit well with Griggs. He had already had to deal with Deadshot and he wasn't trying to risk it with Black Fang and her freaks.

"What are you doing?!" asked Griggs annoyed. "Stop that!"

She ignored him and continued to speak to them, lovingly stroking them. He moved to shock her when the woman stopped him. "Shut up Griggs."

He looked at her shocked before clenching his mouth shut and resorted to glaring at Black Fang who smirked at him with her fangs glistering dangerously and the snake that was not around her to hiss and move straighter up in the air so that it started showing how big it could really get.

"How about your fangs and claws? Tell me more about them," asked the woman. Fang knew that they most likely already know but just wanted to see if there was more or if she was lying or not.

"Each containss poissson, there isss no antidote I'm guessing but I remember sssamples being taken when I firssst arrived so that may be incorrect. They paralyze the victim then within 3 sssecondsss the whole body isss immobile. It then goess throughout the body and damagesss the heart. All around it takess about ten sssecondss to kill a person/thing. 15 sssecondsss if it is particularly large."

"Thank you, that's all," she said before turning and leaving. Flag nodded at the guards and Fang smiled softly at her 'children' before dismissing them, watching as they faded away. All of a sudden she was forced to inhale something off a cloth and immediately knew it was chloroform. Everything went dark again as she felt herself being moved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

When Fang woke up again, she found herself back in her bright cell to which she sighed and laid down on the floor, staring up at the white tiled ceiling. Before they made her leave, she had decided that she was fine with staying her cell for the rest of her time. Granted, it definitely was boring after a little bit, however, she preferred being bored to those guards.

Being in her cell gave her time to think, dream, imagine what life could have been like. It wasn't healthy but it helped her in a way to pretend she wasn't there and this room was a blank white canvas for her mind.

Fang knew that if she got a taste of what was outside the cell, however, she knew she would no longer have her peace in the cell. She would no longer be able to stay calm and not think about what was out there. So when she heard them coming and saw they were going to try and move her, she fought. She liked what she had then, unknowing of what was out there. But she lost and she was moved, made to use her gift, she saw her creations, her children. Now all she could think about was seeing her creations again, having room to move around, to see something else besides white walls.

Fang thought about escaping, even if they killed her, she would die happily outside of her cell.

It had been a couple of hours, maybe a day when she finally decided to sleep, maybe that would take her mind away from everything. She had just closed her eyes and was about to doze off when she faintly heard alarms and guards moving around. Immediately, she knew they were going to remove her again, whatever that lady was doing might be happening now.

She crouched in her corner and got ready as she heard the guards running closer to her door. She stood up from her crouch and paced back and forth, ready. Her fangs dropped and she clenched and unclenched her fists, preparing her claws.

The door burst open and guards barged in with guns at the ready, she pounced at the closest two and was able to slash them both across the face and threw them to the ground before using her speed and grabbing a third, biting in and through the guard's sleeve on his wrist before Fang was shot twice with large darts.

She fell to the ground on her knees before she was picked up and placed in the wheeler they had used earlier. A blindfold was placed around her eyes and this only made her angrier but all she could manage was a weak hiss. It wasn't long before many people shouting, protests, threats and, surprisingly, growls which caught her interest. Her tongue flickered out slightly, slightly restrained by the muzzle, tasting the air.

Besides the guards, she smelled gunpowder, sweat, blood and something that resembled the swamps. Before she could try and figure out what the strange scent was though it was moving away. Fang was pushed in its direction but was stopped and felt someone move closer causing her to hiss in warning and move around frantically.

She felt a prick on the side of her neck which caused her to jerk away and turn her head wildly, trying to see anything but the blindfold was getting in her way. "What'sss going on?" she asked angrily but no one answered as she began moving again.

Fang was about to demand answers when she felt a gust of air and immediately was able to tell that they were no longer in the compound. They were outside, free from the prison. But she was not foolish to think it would be the last time they would be inside, they would be returned sooner or later. To rid herself of the negative thoughts, Fang shook her head softly and tried focusing on telling where they were being led. Close by was the sound of airplane engines and she knew that they were being transported far away from where they are now.

She was led up a ramp and was strapped to the side of the plane. Across from her, she heard a woman giggling maniacally as though she had her own private joke. Her scent was familiar but she could quite place where she had smelled it before. There were three other scents in the area where they were being held that were unique. One was of ashes, another was gunpowder and finally, there was that swampy, moist, musky smell.

Tilting her head slightly, she flicked out her tongue again and sensed that it was coming from across from her. Fang hissed softly in curiosity and was shocked to hear a slight rumble in reply. She lifted up her head and tried to see under the blindfold to no use, causing her to growl in annoyance.

The only noises that came from within the plane were its engines and the occasional giggle from the strange woman next to her. She could faintly smell the guards in another part of the plane, not so far away from them. Occasionally, three or so of them would come and make sure all the prisoners were accounted for and unharmed. Eventually, Fang fell asleep seeing as she hadn't been able to previously due to the guards barging in.

She woke up with a jolt as she heard the back ramp open and the guards come in, removing them from the plane and wheeling them off the ramp. People were moving around constantly making her anxious due to being able to see anything in a new place. Fang was jerked to a stop and her blindfold was pulled from her face. She hissed and clenched her eyes shut as the sun hit her vulnerable eyes. She blinked quickly and looked around her, noticing that they were at what seemed to be a military facility. Looking around she saw three other people wearing orange jumpsuits like herself. A quick taste of the air, however, told her that none of them held the scent that had spiked her curiosity.

Fang was unbuckled from her wheeler and she slowly stepped off of it and took a few steps, her bare feet making slight pat sounds at it hit the concrete floor behind her. They were all surrounded by male soldiers that stared at them with straight but untrusting faces.

"Hi boys, Harley Quinn. How do you do?" said the woman. It was then that Fang knew why she was so familiar. She was the girlfriend to the clown, the Joker. She had heard much about them and Fang watched Harley curiously.

Harley smiled at them before looking up in the air confused. "What's that? I should kill everyone and escape?" Everyone grew tense while Fang just smirked and watched her, interested.

Harley noticed everyone staring and giggled, tapping her head "sorry it's the voices". Everyone continued to stare before she waved her hands down, "I'm kidding jeez..that's not what they really said" she finished, looking mischievous. Fang laughed softly causing her to look over and her eyes widened slightly at seeing her.

Before she could say anything else, though, Colonel Flag appeared from the crowd. He looked at the prisoners, just as a black van pulled up and a man dressed in all black was led out.

"Slipknot, the man that can climb anything. Great" Flag said sarcastically.

Next thing anyone knows, Slipknot, punches the woman that had been transporting him. He looked at us and shrugged, "She had a mouth". Harley started giggling heavily and moved to lean against a crate that was near the group.

Another man was cut out from a bag, Flag greeting him with a 'welcome to the party Captain Boomerang' just as said man came out and immediately punched the closest person making Fang laugh along with Harley.

She moved near her and smoothly climbed up on one of the crates and slowly slid down into a crouch. From there, she had a better view of everyone. It was then that Fang noticed something she hadn't seen before out of the corner of my eye. However, before she could get a good look at it, though, Flag began to speak.

"Listen up. In your necks, the injection you got? It's a nanite explosive. About the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade." At that, Fang rubbed the side of her neck where she knew they had injected said explosive.

"You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, irritate or vex me. Guess what? You die."

Harley raised her hand and said, "I'm known to be quite vexing I'm just forewarning you."

"Lady shut up!" Flag snapped which made her pout and Fang to hiss slightly. Harley looked over at her and Fang gave her a grin and a wink which made Harley smile.

"This is the deal," Flag continued "you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens…you're my problem."

"So was that like a pep talk?" asked another prisoner. He was brown-skinned, slightly darker than Fang had been before her transformation, with a full beard and a bald head.

"Yep, that was a pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. Wheels up in 10". Flag moved to walk away but he was stopped by the prisoner again.

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard a Phil Jackson?" he asked Flag. Flag looked at him annoyed but responded, "Yes."

"He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle bitch. Study."

Fang shook her head and moved over to the crate that had Black Fang written on it in white with a snake coiled around it. She ran my hand over the snake, softly and sighed. It reminded her of her beloved Diamond.

'They better be keeping her safe or I swear to-' she thought but was interrupted when a soldier walked over to her with a wooden crate that read Fragile. She eyes him warily as he held it out to her to which she took it slowly, watching as he turned and walked away. From within she heard a small steady hissing sound coming from the crate, as though it was breathing softly.

Fang out the crate down and ripped off the top and gasped in shock at seeing her beloved companion within, sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

" _Diamond_ " Fang hissed softly, stroking her head gently. The black mamba stirred before waking up and upon seeing Fang, she immediately wrapped around her arm that was reaching towards her. She slithered up Fang's arm and around her shoulders, her nine feet long body moving softly against Fang. She was just slightly above the average but it fit her as she was a strange being.

Fang remembered being shocked at seeing her in a swamp in Louisiana, wounded in a trap that had cut her from the middle of her body all the way down to the tip of her tail. Fang figured she must have been smuggled as black mambas were found in southern and eastern Africa, not Louisiana. She had taken in the then small snake, seeing that it needed help. After she had healed, however, Diamond had stayed with her savior as they had grown a strong bond over the three or so weeks she had been there.

Fang nuzzled the snake softly with a soft hiss, " _I've missed you my friend_." Diamond flicked her tongue out in response, slightly tickling Fang's cheek causing her to smile.

Making sure Diamond was properly secure, Fang bent down and lifted the lid to her crate. Upon seeing her belongings, her smile grew wide as she reached in and snatched up her silver bikini top and bottoms, her black cargo pants and her combat boots. She looked around for Harley and saw that she was changing, not caring that they had no privacy. Diamond slid off her and onto the ground, looking around at all the soldiers who eyed her cautiously.

Shrugging, Fang reached under the ripped tank and unclipped her bra then carefully replaced it with her bikini top. Pulling off the tank top, she sneered at it before throwing it away from her in disgust. She held the lid of her crate up as she changed out of her jumpsuit, quickly sliding on her bottoms then letting it drop. Fang stood there in her bikini and reached her arms up stretching quickly before putting on her cargo pants. Flipping her hair behind her, the black tresses shining slightly in the sun, she put on her black fingerless gloves then her vest, ripping the sleeves off and leaving it unbuttoned.

Sitting down on the crate, she pulled on her cargo boots, tying them tight before standing up and after straightening out her vest and saw that she and Harley were being watched. "What?" they asked and all the men and women carried on their way, some blushing.

"Love the outfit," Harley said as she walked over a mallet in her hand. "I can sssay the ssame to you," Fang responded with a smirk.

"I like you, you're my new best friend. Girls gotta stick together right?" Harley said, linking their arms together.

"Absssolutely," Fang agreed and they strutted over to the rest of the prisoners. It was then that Fang smelled the mysterious person and she looked around, her tongue flicking out again to taste the air. A low rumble came from behind them causing Harley and her to turn around. What she saw made her breath catch, but not from fear like most.

No, it was because she was shocked by the meer size and strength that this man radiated off of him. He was tall, slightly taller than the dark-skinned man from earlier. However, he was covered head to toe in green and brown scales. She hummed in appreciation as she looked him over starting from the bottom, noticing his strong legs. She saw that he also had claws, though smaller and not as sharp as hers. Fang's eyes traveled further up and saw how large his chest was and bite her lip gently at seeing some of his chest through the unzipped part of his hoodie. Finally reaching his head she saw no hair, small yet sharp teeth and finally she looked at his eyes. They were an intense yellow and green, slits like hers. Fang knew that he had seen her look him over and instead of looking away she smirked and winked at him which made him look at her shocked before smirking as he looked her over.

Before she could move over to him, however, Flag appeared with his troop and the base grew silent. "Behold the voice of God" said Flag, holding up a device.

The woman from earlier appeared on the screen, making Fang tilt her head in curiosity. "For those who don't know me officially my name is Amanda Waller. There is an active terrorist event in Mid-Way City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and them to safety."

The man from earlier who Harley told Fang was named Deadshot, waved his hand at her and said, "I'm sorry. But for those who don't speak good guy what is HVT-1?"

"The only person that matters in the city, the person you can't kill." She paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing.

"Complete the mission and you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag I'll kill every single one of you. Remember I'm watching. I see everything."

The call ended and Flag put the device down and with a smirk said, "there's your pep talk."

"Compared to you, she killed it" Deadshot replied back, wiping the smirk off Flag's face. "So that's it? What, we some kinda Suicide Squad?

"I'll notify your next of kin," Flag said brushing past him. "Alpha Bravo team. Mount up!"

"Come on hun let's get to the plane," Harley said and Fang nodded in agreement. "So how'd you get like this? Or were ya born like that?" Harley asked, her heavy New York accent coming through.

"Long sstory sshort. I was taken when I wasss around nine and thrown into one of the ssswamps in Louissiana where I'm from. The sswamp contained chemicalsss and tar. Sssimantanueouly, I was bitten by multiple Canbreak Rattlessnackss that were affected by the pollution. I 'died' came back as thisss, went on a rampage, killing many people starting with the men that did thiss to me and just never stopped. Been living like that till I was captured five yearssss ago," Fang explained calmly as she strapped herself into the plane.

Harley was silent for a moment before looking her in the eye, "I'm sorry."

Fang smiled softly and patted her hand, "it'sss okay ssugar. I've come to terms with it and I'm happy with how and who I am despite what people believe."

Harley nodded with a smile, it was then that everyone else began to board the plane. The man she was looking at before came in and she couldn't help but to purr softly as he walked past and sat next two seats down from her seeing as Diablo, the man that smelled of ashes, was sitting next to her. As he passed her, they made eyes contact and she winked casuing him to chuckle and nod at her.

"Hmm I see you like Croc," Harley whispered in her ear.

"His name is Croc? Fits him," Fang said.

"Yeah, its Killer Croc. So you like him?" Harley nudged her eagerly bouncing in her seat.

"He is interesting to me that'sss for ssure," Fang said her tongue flicking out quickly making Harley giggle. "Don't sssay anything," Fang said and Harley shook her head and zipped her mouth making them both giggle softly.

Yes, Fang liked Harley and she definitely liked that man, Killer Croc. She wasn't sure how long they would be out here before they were forced back to Belle Reve and weren't able to see each other again but she would use all the time she had to get closer to him while they were on this mission. That was a fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was strapped in and was getting ready to pull off when a woman wearing a white and red mask came onto the plane. Diamond, who had joined the others just before everyone arrived, stuck her head out behind Fang's hair, curiously making her stroke her head softly as Fang watched the newcomer cautiously.

"This is Katana, she's got may back," Flag said. "She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke like mowing a lawn. I'd advise not getting killed by her. Her sword raps the souls of its victims." It was quiet before Harley leaned forward with her hand out and a large smile on her face.

"Haley Quinn, nice to meet ya. Love ya perfume, what is that? The stench of death?" Harley asked innocently with a large smile on her face then laughed.

Katanna moved to grab her sword, causing Fang to tense up. Her fangs dropped down slowly as Flag put his hand out in front of her. "Woah, it's not that kinda mission. Have a seat."

The plane lifted up as she did and the door closed slowly as we rose into the air. Harley looked at Diablo and said, "she seems nice."

"Yo Fang!" called out Deadshot making her lean forward to look at him. "might wanna..." he said pointing at his mouth making everyone look at her. She licked them softly before pulling them back until they were just visible on her lips.

"Neat trick," Harley said causing Fang to smirk, her teeth glinting soflty in the light. "You ain't seen nothing yet sugar" she replied.

It was silent for a few minutes before Harley turned around in her seat. "Ooh look at the pretty lights. Are you guys seeing this?"

Fang looked out the window with a smile at Harley's actions before her eyes widened and the smile slowly turned into a frown. She gazed upon the 'pretty lights' that created, what Fang was going to call, the Swirling Mass of Death. "I'm ssseeing it and I don't like it," she told Harley her voice slightly higher than normal.

"So what happened?" Deadshot asked Flag. "Terrorist attack. Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with AKs. You know, the usual shit."

"Did anyone tell you, you're a bad liar" Fang said not even bothering to look at him. She heard Croc snicker before Deadshot continued to speak to him. "I don't know if anyone told you. I'm a hitman, I'm not a fireman. I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar right," Flag said with disgust clear in his voice. Fang rolled her eyes as she could tell the pissing contest between them was, once again, about to start.

"You know the dark places too, don't front." Deadshot said with a smug smirk.

"I'm a soldier!" Flag said leaning forward with a glare. "And you're a serial killer that takes credit cards. When the shooting starts, and it will, you'll cut and run."

They glared at each other for a few moments and it was silent for once, but it was short lived.

There was a large boom as the plane was hit and started to spin, falling to the ground. Diamond tightened herself around Fang who gripped the safety straps of her seat as they hit the ground and started to flip. People screamed and she grunted as her body hit one side of the plane.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as her straps broke, not being able to handle the pulling, and flew from her seat. However, before she could go anywhere she felt large hands grab her around her waist and pull her into a large chest. The smell of water, blood and musk made her realize it was Croc. This made her hum in appreciation and she ran a hand down his chest despite the fact that, you know, everyone around her was screaming bloody murder and they could die at any second.

The plane finally stopped rolling and as everyone stood up, some moving around wobbly due to dizziness. Fang looked up at Croc and nodded, "thanksss." "No problem doll face," he replied and she felt herself grow warm. It was the first time she was hearing him speak. His voice was deep and guttural, her hand was still on his chest so she felt the rumble as he spoke and she unconsciously pressed herself against him.

It was then that she realized that she was straddling him, growing a devilish idea, she slowly slid up making sure her body rubbed against his. Fang ran her hand down the side of his face before turning and walking away, her hips swinging side to side seductively.

Croc couldn't help but to stare at the fascinating and sexy creature walking away from him. He knew she wanted him and he would be lying if he said he didn't want the same. Fang's scent had called out to him the moment before he was injected with that damn explosive.

He had just smelled her before he was injected and then heard snarls and hisses as he was wheeled away. Her smell was similar to his, that of water and blood but there was something else there. Something sweet but slightly tainted, however, it didn't make it unappealing. It made her smell deadly and he loved it.

His curiosity only grew and his lust began when he saw her placed in front of him on the plane. She had a thick blindfold on her eyes so he only saw her lips, really but he definitely saw the rest of her and was able to look as much as he wanted on that plane ride.

After they reached the base, he made sure that he stayed out of her view so that he could scoop her out. He watched her movements, how her tongue seemed to flicker out every couple of seconds and how she was quick and moved smoothly like a snake. Then seeing her in that bikini, oh, he barely held back a growl as he moved off the plane at the memory. That was his breaking point, he would have this woman. Croc wanted her and he got what he wanted.

However, that was the problem. He preferred solitude to company and the fact that this woman, whom he'd only seen a few time and talked to _once_ , was already changing that made him uncomfortable.

Croc watched her walk over to the Joker's chick and they began to talk between themselves. One thing he knew though, was that if he wanted to have her, it would have to happen before they returned to Belle Reve because then it was hardly likely that he would see her again and that would drive him mad. To know that she would be somewhere in the facility, just ready for him to take her but being held away from her would make him go stir crazy. Yes, he would have to get her soon, while on the mission. It was just a question of when and how they were going to get away from the others.

He walked behind them slowly and watched over the two, mainly Fang, as they walked through the destroyed streets of Mid-Way City. Or rather what used to be Mid-Way City.

As Fang walked next Harley she thought about the large man, Croc. He was very interested to her as they are similar. Both of them had been treated like monsters by people, preferring water and isolation to interaction with others. She had no problem making it known either that she was interested and from what she could sense, he wasn't rejecting her and was even, possibly, interested in her.

The thought crossed her mind of how things wouldn't work because of Belle Reve but she blocked it out. Besides if they didn't win this thing, they were dead anyhow so why not live a little. Now that she thought about it, there was really no good ending for them at this point and it seemed like they were a suicide squad like Deadshot has said before back at the base.

She shook her head slightly and focused on her surroundings, those thoughts could come later, right now she needed to focus on getting to wherever they needed to go alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As they walked down the destroyed streets of the city, Fang wondered what really happened. There was absolutely no way that this was just some terrorist attack. She knew that as soon as she saw the Swirling Mass of Death earlier from the window of the plane. Something sketchy was going on and Fang didn't like it, not one bit.

All of a sudden there was a commotion as Captain Boomerang punched the SEAL closest to him. Fang watched as Slipknot punched a SEAL then shot a grappling hook into one of the buildings and started to scale the building.

"They're trying to essscape" Fang muttered as she watched Slipknot climb.

She faintly heard Flag sigh in irritation before pressing a button on his wrist device. All of a sudden there was a dull bomb as Slipknot's head exploded causing her eyes to widen and rub the side of her neck.

"That's a killer app," Harley said giggling.

"Now y'all wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of "I'll Blow Your Freaking Head Off?" Flag said annoyed and looked at all of them. "Are you next?"

"You tripping homie," Diablo said while shaking his head. Flag ignored him and walked over to Deadshot.

"Here we go again," she whispered to Harley who nodded in agreement.

"You next Deadshot?" Flag asked him, causing Deadshot to glare and step closer to him.

"You just threaten me?" Deadshot responded angrily. Flag chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

At that Deadshot fakes a smile and scoffed, "he just threatened me." He pointed at Flag before walking away.

Flag called out for everyone to move out and Fang heard Captain Boomerang ask if she had a boyfriend causing her to chuckle and shake her head.

Deadshot walked over to Harley and her, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Well you better make it quick," Harley replied.

Fang nodded, "because he's gonna kill all of us one by one."

"I'm gonna drop him and seven or eight SEALS, after that, I'm gonna need some help. You two down?"

"Always. What about the shit in our necks?" Harley said, causing Fang to rub her neck again.

"Your friend's gonna help us out with that, right?" Deadshot asked causing Fang to raise her eyebrow, well…eye ridge, in curiosity.

Harley paused before smiling and nudges him, "you're my friend too." Deadshot chuckled and said "stay evil doll face go spread the word," before walking further ahead.

"You tell Boomerang and Diablo and I'll tell Croc," Fang said mischievously and Harley nodded before skipping away to tell the other two.

Fang walked over to Croc with a smirk, he was a little way from the others which gave them some privacy.

"Hey big boy," she called out causing Croc to turn around sharply. He seemed to relax slightly when he saw that it was just Fang. "You got a sssecond to talk?"

He looked at them and noticed that the group was still moving so he nodded. They began to follow the group at a much slower pace. "We have a plan to get away from these soldiersss," she said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm listening," he said looking at her curiously.

"We all sssaw what happened back there to Slipknot so we have to be discrete about thisss," Fang said and he nodded in agreement.

"Deadshot has a plan to try and essscape. He's planning on getting Flag and ssseven soilders. The rest of us are gonna take out the othersss. From there we'll figure out how to deal with that woman."

"Sounds good to me doll," he said with a smirk to which he responded.

"Great," she said before getting a devious idea. She moved closer and ran a finger gently down his chest. "Maybe after this you and I can…get to know each other a little bit. Would do you sssay?"

He looked to see where the group was and after seeing they were far in front of them, he pushed her up against a deserted car causing her to gasp but then wrap her hands around his neck, claws threatening to pierce the skin of his neck.

He growled in pleasure and pushed her harder against the car, moving in between her legs. She seemed to relax slightly after realizing that he wasn't going to harm her but did not remove her claws.

"You know you've been teasing me a lot today. Should be careful before you do something that's gonna get you involved in something you can't get out of," re rumbled leaning closer to her face.

"Oh really? Well who sssaid I would want to get out of it," she replied. He smirked and chuckled, before leaning in closer and nuzzled her neck causing Fang to close her eyes and tilt her head back.

He nipped it softly with his teeth causing her to his softly, he leaned back up and they looked into each other's eyes before he growled and smashed his lips against hers.

She kissed back with the same force and pulled him closer, he ground against her causing her to gasp allowing him to slip his tongue past her lips.

Things were getting more intense but before anything else could happen, they faintly heard the others wondering where they had wandered off to.

Croc growled in frustration and looked her in the eyes, "we'll finish this later doll but you're mine now. Don't forget it." She simply smirked and pushed him off then rubbed up against him, she kissed his neck before whispering, "I belong to no man."

At that, he laughed, "I ain't no man doll." Fang just smirked and began to walk towards the others but nor before Croc smacked her ass causing her eyes to widen and her to look at him. Croc laughed and walked past her she followed after him and then jogged to catch up with the others.

When Croc and her reached the group they were about to turn down the corner. Fang moved next to Harley, who had been watching Diamond while she conversed with Croc. "Have fun?" Harley asked mischievously.

Fang chuckled and waited till Diamond was secure around her before answering, "of courssse. Things are definitely going to be interesssting around here from thisss point."

"You said it sista," Harley replied and they both laughed. If only they both knew what they were in store for.


	7. Chapter 7

As their group rounded the car, Fang noticed that some of the SEALS tensed up and raised their weapons higher. Looking further up ahead she saw people, moving around.

A soldier spoke through a com to Flag, "Boss we got people up ahead."

"I'm on my way," Flag replied and we picked up the pace to meet up with the team that was slightly ahead of us.

Flag cursed before going to his com and talking to someone in a lowered voice. Fang watched him with narrowed eyes, wondering why he wasn't sharing info with the rest of them

"Copy that," he told the person before turning to the SEALS. "We're diverting. Bump out second squad two blocks east. We'll pass through you, continue east. Take Bravo two blocks east," Flag said.

The man nodded before rounding up a few of the men and moving out to follow through with Flag's orders. It was then that Fang and the others noticed what was going on and moved over to Deadshot.

"Hey. I like these odds, mate. You just say the word," Captain B said and Harley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Hold that thought," Deadshot said. They gave him a surprised look as he moved over to Flag and rest of the SEALS.

Fang follows after him, stroking Diamond who is getting agitated for some reason.

" _What is it Diamond?"_

 _"_ _Sssssomething is not right with thossse people,"_ she replied and Fang stroked her head before looking over the people again.

She could sense something strange. They moved like they were twitching and walking with limp. It was then that Fang heard the people speaking a strange language that'd she'd never heard of before.

All of a sudden the people charged towards the group causing everyone to tense and get their weapons out as Flag yelled out, "hit them!"

Diamond slid off of Fang and hissed before slithering towards one of the creatures. She quickly moved up its body and wrapped herself around its neck and squeezed as tight, cracks forming on its head like cracked marble.

Fang smirked, her fangs dropping down and her claws extending, she grunted in pain as she forced them to extend as far as she could. "Stupid fucking filing," she muttered before running at two of the creatures with a yell and jumped up kicking them both down.

Landing on top of them, she slashed their faces causing them to screech before going limp as she slashed both their throats.

She took in the feeling of adrenaline that she hadn't had in so long before moving onto her next 'victim'.

The fight continued, Fang taking down her opponents without issue, not once being touched. But it seemed like they just kept on coming, Fang was starting to tire out and her movements began to slow down slightly.

It was then that she heard Flag yelling and saw that a group of the creatures was dragging him away. Harley and Fang laughed and turned away but Deadshot called out to them.

"Harley! Fang! Save him!"

"Why ssshould we?" Fang said exasperatedly.

"He dies. We die!" Deadshot replied causing the two girls to groan in annoyance before turning back around and running after him.

They quickly disposed of the enemies and Flag laid there on the ground, breathing heavily. Harley offered him her hand which he took.

"Thanks," Flag told them and they simply walked away and ignored him.

Fang continued on fighting, taking down five more creatures but was starting to tire out. Things only got worse when one was able to shoot her right leg before she slashed its throat. She looked around and saw that everyone was still in their own fight. It was then that she caught sight of Croc and his strength and ferocity made her eyes widen and lick her lips.

She walked as he smashed two creatures together, smashing their heads then grabbed another and flung him into a nearby brick wall, splitting the creature and taking a few bricks out of the wall. They made eye contact briefly before he was engaged in another fight.

Thankfully, Fang didn't have to deal with another fight of her own as Deadshot seemed to have enough with the fighting and moved forward. He jumped onto one of the damaged cars and shot the creatures down, taking only one shot to take them down.

Everyone stopped fighting after taking down their enemy and watched him in amazement. He jumped back down and as he passed Flag said something that made him clench his teeth. Harley was repeatedly smashing her bat into one of the dead creatures.

Deadshot looked at her exasperated, putting his hands up in a 'stop' "hey come on."

"What? I saw it move!" Harley said before they both looked down and she kicked it. "See, it flinched. I think."

Fang chuckled at that before moving away from the rest, trying to hide her slight limp and leaned on one of the cars. She made sure no one was looking before inspecting her leg, the bullet seemed to have gone through but she was losing a lot of blood and the wound hurt like a bitch.

All of a sudden, one of the bodies near her sprang up and grabbed her leg. She screamed in pain gaining everyone's attention as it dragged her away from the others. She struggled to yank off its hand on her leg but its fingers were digging into the wound.

"Fang," Harley yelled worried. Before anyone could do anything, Croc let out a loud roar before leaping over to them and ripped the creature away from her, unknowingly worsening Fang's wound. He smashed it repeatedly into the wall and after making sure it was dead, threw it away from him, disgusted.

"No one touches what's mine but me," he said causing the others to look at the two shocked. Croc picked her up gingerly after seeing that she was clutching her leg.

One of the soldiers ran over and looked at Croc wearily, holding out a med kit. Croc snatched it with a glare before placing Fang on one of the cars and ripped her pants leg.

"Damn and thessse were my favorite pair of pants," Fang said chuckling softly. Croc scoffed and shook his head with a grin as we cleaned her wound.

"You good hun?" Harley asked her and Fang smiled with a nod.

The others returned to what they were doing as Croc fixed her up. "Thanks, big boy, I owe you one."

"You can start by getting a drink with me some time," Croc said making her smirk. "Yeah I can do that. How do you want to it end though?"

"In my bed, you screaming my name till you can't scream nothing else…or not at all," he replied and Fang's eyes narrowed as thoughts ran through her mind.

A shock of pleasure ran through her body as she imagined that but it was short lived as she felt him douse the wound with alcohol. A hiss escaped her lips and her back arched off the broken windshield before relaxing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Fang said. He looked her in the eye and replied, "I don't. This is something that's gonna happen one way or another doll."

She said nothing in reply and simply laid back as he finished wrapping her wound. She moved to get off the car but he growled and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. Fang raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off, gently holding onto his other shoulder to keep steady.

As they moved over to the others, Fang heard Deadshot tell Flag about how those things were some strange looking 'terrorists'.

"If I told you the truth would you have believed me?" Flag replied making Deadshot scoff.

"What were they?" Harley asked, looking at one of the bodies.

"I don't know," Flag began making Fang scoff. Everyone looked at her and was surprised to see where she was seated.

"Bull," Fang said glaring at Flag. "The thing that dragged me was wearing a 3,000 watch. Isss that a person?"

"It was. Now it's not," Flag answered and she hissed. Flag tensed before looking between her and Croc then at Captain Boomerang who was messing with the remains of the creatures. "Don't. We got a job to do," Flag said stepping closer to him threateningly.

Croc stepped in front of Captain B and growls in warning making Flag hesitate then glare. "We move. Get your boys moving," he told a soldier who looked hesitant for a moment before nodding and moving the soldiers out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The group finally moved on, walking through the main streets of Mid-Way City. As they walked down the streets, they began to pass by expensive stores. Harley walked up to one and smashed the window with her bat causing the others to tense.

They turned in time to watch Harley lean in and grab a purse causing Fang to laugh and Flag to give her a look of disbelief.

"Seriously. What is wrong with you guys?" he asked causing Harley to roll her eyes in annoyance. "We're bad guys it's what we do," she answered before walking away.

Croc moved over to the window making Fang look at him confused. He leaned in and grabbed a diamond necklace off one of the mannequins and reached up to give it to her.

Fang smiled and took it, placing it around her neck. She leaned down and kissed his forehead to which he grinned and walked after the others.

Diamond slithered up Croc causing him to look down before smirking at her, she nuzzled his cheek before moving around his neck gently and resting her head on Fang's shoulder.

" _I like this one_ ," she hissed to Fang gaining her attention. " _He is strong and will be a good mate_."

Fang shook her head, " _Yes, I like him but there is the problem of Belle Reeve. It is unlikely that we are going to see each other or the others after this._ "

" _You never know Mother, things might change."_

 _"_ _Unlikely,"_ Fang replied before resuming looking around from her new angle. She could see the entire group from where she sat.

It was silent for a few moments before they were stopped by Flag.

"Take a knee," he said making everyone duck down. Croc took her off his shoulder and placed her on his lap as he squatted behind a car. Diamond moved from the two and slithered towards Harley. Fang liked that the two were getting along, she liked Harley and it was evident that Diamond did as well. Fang turned into him and played with his hoodie as she listened to Flag explain to them where the person they were supposed to get was and how they were getting picked up.

Fang looked over at the building they were going to and saw that it stood in front of an orange glow, most likely the many fires burning behind him. Flag was soon taking too long to move them out and once again Deadshot moved up and passed Flag with a, "hey how about we get this moving?"

He walked into the building, opening the shattered glass door causing the glass to fall to the rubble and glass-covered floor.

"What the hell? Deadshot. Fall back," Flag hissed but soon gave up as Fang stood up and limped after him. Croc growled but she simply raised her eyebrow is a 'really' manner and kept on walking.

Croc shook his head and moved after her, along with the others. They all walked into the building and Flag moved next to Deadshot, "mind if we tag along" he asked sarcastically.

Looking around the room and at the monitors that were, surprisingly, still working, it was evident that the building was empty. Fang had a bad feeling, however and made sure her claws were at the ready.

"Looks like we have a spot of luck, eh? Be a walk in the park. Easy peesy," Captain Boomerang said cheekily.

"Don't make me shoot you," Deadshot told him making Fang chuckle.

All of a sudden, a ding went through the room and everyone turned to see Harley moving up in the elevator. She waved at the group, Diamond wrapped around her shoulders and head peeking through her hair. Fang smiled and shook her head at them both, she knew that Harley wasn't going to leave them just yet.

The others, however, didn't seem to place it together though and panicked.

Fang rolled her eyes as Deadshot yelled, "Damn it, Harley."

At that everyone, except Fang and Croc, ran to the door leading to the stairwell. The two walked towards the stairs and watched as they all rushed up the stairs.

Fang giggled, "Idiots." Croc grunted in agreement and they both started up the stairs. "You know," Fang started and Croc looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I am not fragile. You know thisss, correct? I may be hurt but I have been in worse shape than this and gotten along by myself. Don't need you to baby me, just make sure you keep yourself safe."

Croc grunted and stopped, turning towards her. "Listen doll, I get all that but you gonna have to come to terms with this. You're mine and I take care of what's mine. I ain't saying you're weak, I wouldn't be interested if you were. But I ain't letting you out of my sight. Like I said I plan to keep you with me for a while and that means getting both of us outta this situation alive, ya hear?"

Fang looked at him and seeing how serious he was, nodded in agreement.

As long as he knew that she wasn't some weak girl then they would have no issues, she could take care of herself and have been doing so for years. And as they stood there on that staircase, Fang decided to try something that she hadn't done before.

Looking Croc in the eyes, she slowly leaned in and paused just inches away from his face to see what he was going to do. He simply watched her, showing no protest. Taking the final move, she leaned in until their lips touched. His lips, despite looking rough with scales, were actually soft and smooth. He pulled her closer to him and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Fang felt an overwhelming feeling as they stood there with their lips locked in an intimate embrace. It was then that she knew that he was hers just as much as she was his.

Eventually, she pulled away as the kiss grew more passionate and she began to lose her breath. Her lips tingled and her cheeks felt hot and knew that she was blushing although it was not visible. Her heart was racing and she faintly heard the others stomping up the stairs.

"We'll continue this later doll," Croc said stroking her cheek. She nodded and they moved up the stairs. Just as they reached the others they saw Harley step out the elevator to see the entire group pointing their weapons at her.

"Hey guys," she said and hooked arms with Fang. "Come on. Let's go."

"Seems like I might be replaced," Fang hissed teasingly as she watched Diamond nuzzle Harley's cheek before slithering onto Fang's shoulders.

"'Course not, You'll always be the mom, I'm just the Aunt that spoils her. Right, Diamond?" Harley asked to which she gained a light hiss and her moving her head as though nodding, making them laugh softly. "Besides someone had to watch her make sure she didn't see the interaction between you and Croc, wouldn't want her scarred for life."

Fang rolled her eyes but stayed silent as Harley laughed, knowing she was, in a way, correct. Knowing Diamond, she would have done something that would have prevented Croc and her to get too close.

Their team walked into one of the rooms, it looked like an office room as it held working stations.

They spread out and looked throughout the empty room. Fang moved over to the windows and looked down, seeing they were pretty freaking high up. She immediately backed up into someone, turning to see it was Diablo.

"Not a fan of heights I'm guessing?" he asked with a small smile to which she returned. "You guessssed correct."

He smiled and patted her shoulder before moving away. She watched him go for a moment before turning away and kept looking through the room. He seemed like a nice guy, but he was obviously tortured over something. She had noticed how he had walked away when they had been attacked back down in the streets. Unlike Captain Boomerang, though, she was not angry at this as they couldn't make him fight if he did not wish. She could understand his beliefs as she preferred not to attack unless provoked.

He hadn't been pursued by any of the creatures and therefore had no reason to fight. She stopped in her tracks and looked around her uneasily catching Flag's attention, something isn't right. "What's up Fang?"

Everyone looked at her to see she was turning this way and that, looking around uneasily. Diamond slithered to the floor and moved similar to Fang, both of their tongues flicking in and out, tasting the air.

Croc moved towards her and stood behind her comfortingly. "Something isn't right," she said.

There was a slight creak in the ceiling to her left and her head snapped in that direction. Diamond began hissing causing Fang to tense up even more.

"I don't like this, Flag," Deadshot told him and he nodded in agreement. "I don't like it either."

Deadshot pulled out his mask and put it on making Harley smirk. "Pussy," she said and Deadshot pointed at her. "I will knock yo ass out. I do not care that you're a girl."

Fang gasped suddenly before yelling, "it's an ambush!"

Just then creatures came from the ceiling and bullets began to fly throughout the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fang snarled as one creature fell in front of her and kicked it in its chest, knocking it back against a cement pillar. She marched up to as she lengthened her claws, slashing its throat with so much force that its head almost was completely severed.

Turning around, she saw three creatures running up to her each carrying either a knife or a bat with nails at the top. Fang chuckled as she stood still until the right moment and jumped up wrapping her legs around the neck of the one to her left. Pulling herself backward, she flipped them both and as they fell, grabbed a knife from her boot.

Landing on top of it, Fang stabbed it in the head and pulled down. The creature let out a piercing shriek as she dug her knife in and died with a soft growl. Hearing movement from in front of her, she looked up and gasped. Rolling away from the body, Fang barely avoided being stabbed in the head with the knife.

The creatures followed her, and she was forced to keep backing up to avoid getting slashed across her stomach. Looking behind her, she saw the windows and got an idea. She beckoned them towards her, and one grew agitated, running at her. She grabbed it by the arm and shoulder, spinning it and then kicking it out of the window. The creature fell with a loud screech, and she laughed as she watched it fall. "Have a nice trip!"

All of sudden, Fang felt an object be pulled in front of her neck and pulling her back, choking her. Putting her hands up, she felt that it was a bat. 'How the fuck was I so stupid to forget the third one' she thought angrily and she struggled to get it off her. Her eyes widened though as she felt herself being forced towards the window. Jumping up, she placed her feet on the edges of the thin walls that separated the windows. She tried pushing back, but it was tightening the bat around her neck and making her breathing worse.

Trying to suck in as much air as she could, Fang yelled out. It wasn't even a word that she screamed, but it caught the attention of some of her team. Unfortunately, they had all gathered around Flag to protect him on the other side of the room.

"Fang!" Harley yelled and moved to run towards her but was attacked, causing her to pause.

Things only got worse as three other creatures ran up to Fang and tried grabbing her legs. She withered as much as she could before realizing that she couldn't handle all of them.

"Fang!" a voice yelled out, and she struggled to look around. It was difficult as there were so many creatures around her plus her vision was blurring, but she managed to see Croc trying to barge over to her, throwing those things away from him frantically. She faintly saw Diamond wrapped around two of the creatures' heads, cracking them. Looking at everyone, she knew what she was going to have to do and smiled at Croc weakly before placing her feet on the ground and pushing the four creatures and herself towards the window.

"Fang don't!" Harley yelled and tried running over but wouldn't make it. Croc was slightly closer and noticed what she was going to do. Bulldozing his way over there, he was just an arm's length away but then she fell. She was no longer there, with a blink of an eye, Fang was gone and falling.

Croc dove for her and was able to grab her hand, but two creatures were clinging onto her legs. Fang screamed in pain as they clawed at her legs and tried kicking them off of her but to no prevail. Croc grunted as she tried to pull her up but he didn't have a good grip on anything else and was moving towards the window as well. Fang noticed and looked down, breathing heavily, they were extremely high up, and she felt herself growing nauseous.

She closed her eyes before looking him in the eye, "let go."

"What?!" he roared, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You have to let go Croc," she said with a soft smile.

"I'm not gonna let go of you, I told you doll; you are stuck with me. I ain't losing you!"

Fang just smiled at him and strained to stroke his cheek gently, causing him to close his eyes unintentionally. She whispered something in his ear, but he couldn't understand as it wasn't English before he felt her push him away and he lost his grip.

"No!" he yelled and crawled back over and saw her falling off the building. She was finally able to kick the creatures away from her as they fell and they were much heavier than her and were closer to the ground than she was.

As she fell her hair floated around her, her stomach dropped as she fell but soon she grew used to the feeling. Looking up, she Croc and Harley leaning out the window looking down at her. Harley, who had Diamond around her shoulders, was covering her mouth in shock and she could see and faintly hear pass the wind that Croc was roaring.

She smiled gently at them and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the last few moments of her life. It had been a shit one, no doubt, but she was happy she was able to make the best of the last few days of her life. She had made friends, somewhat, and she had found the 'man' that she wouldn't have minded being with for the rest of her life. 'Well, I guess I did' she thought with a small, fake chuckle.

She faintly heard the two creatures hit the street with a sickening crack causing her to wince and wrap herself in a thin layer of shadow to comfort herself. She sighed softly and though of Croc with a smile before she felt her back walloped against something then her head, and a loud crunch before everything went blank, and she felt…nothingness.

He watched as she seemed to soar down through the air, her hair flailing around her as she tumbled through the air. Croc fell to his knees and reached for her even though he knew she was too far away. For one moment their eyes connected and he closed his eyes, not being able to handle the sight of her hitting the ground.

The others ran over when they all heard a big crash, and a car alarm blare out as though something had hit it. Croc let out a roar in anger into the sky that shook them to their core.

It was silent before Flag spoke up, breaking the silence. "Come on…we need to keep moving." Flag moved to touch Croc's shoulders, but he snarled at him causing him to tense and move away from him. The others reluctantly moved to leave, Harley and Diamond stayed back slightly to wait for Croc.

He stood up slowly and walked towards them, leaving the room. He looked back once as though Fang would appear there in the window pane. As though she was gonna be there and say, "you couldn't get rid of me that easssy big boy." But he knew, she wouldn't be there and never would be.


	10. Chapter 10

The group kept on moving through the building, shooting all the creatures. However, soon it was evident that they were going to need a little help. Deadshot looked and saw Diablo watching all the action without doing anything.

Fed up with him never doing anything, Deadshot stomped over to Diablo and shoved him. "Where you been ese?" "This ain't my fight," Diablo said and looked away.

"You know what?! You don't stand for shit, you **ain't** about shit," Deadshot yelled in his face and pushed him back.

"Don't touch me," Diablo said and pushed Deadshot away.

"What you going to do huh? Show me something" Deadshot said. "You wanna see something?" Diablo said, his breathing growing heavily. "Yeah show me something!"

Diablo pushed Deadshot away and yelled out, his hands growing a hot red color and flames shot out, soon the entire wall and hallways were on fire as well as the creatures, some even falling off the ledges of the walkway railings.

Everyone looked at Diablo who was looking at Deadshot, shoulder heaving.

"I was just tryna get you there Phil Jackson. We cool right?" Deadshot said with his hands up sheepishly.

All of a sudden, Harley kisses him on the check and says to Diablo, "I knew you'd come through."

Giggling, she let him go and moved to walk after the soldiers that were moving on. "That's one crazy chick," Deadshot said and followed after the others.

One of the soldiers, attached an explosive device to the wall and counted down. A large hole was placed in the wall and the others walked through it onto the stairway. The group moved up the stairs and Harley paused on the stairs and leaned on the railing, looking down the flights of stairs. "I got to work on my cardio."

The group, besides Harley and Deadshot, moved on to the next floor. Croc walked in the back of the group, silent and brooding. The others were so focused on finishing the mission and their freedom, but he couldn't think of anything but Fang. She was supposed to be with him now, walking next to him as they climbed up the building. Not lying dead on the street, surrounded by those creatures. Even though he had not seen her body, Croc could imagine her laying there and it made his heart clench. Clenching his eyes shut, he growled softly and shook his head to get the image out of his mind. He would grieve for her later, when there was no one around to see his pain, He would finish this mission for her. He would not let her die for this mission only for them to fail.

The group finally reached the top of the building and they saw at the end a metal door. They moved to walk towards the door but Flag stepped in front of them.

"Wait here. I don't want to give this guy a heart attack," he said and walked towards the door.

"Awe he's embarrassed of us," Harley said and nudged a nearby soldier who tensed and looked at her uncertainly.

"This guy better cure cancer after all of this shit," Deadshot said and the others mumbled or nodded their agreement. The group move around the room, the soldiers moved across the room to discuss whatever while to criminals of the group busied themselves with resting and/or cleaning their weapons.

Deadshot looked at the door curiously, and looked around to see the others occupied so he moved forwards and through the door. Looking around, he couldn't help but to scoff in disbelief as he saw Flag and Waller conversing.

Walking down a few steps, he seceded to speak, "you might need to be careful. They think we rescuing Nelson Mandela."

The two looked at him for a moment before Waller spoke up, "I can take care of myself."

Deadshot moved to speak to Flag when all of a sudden Waller takes out a gun and shoots all of the IT people that had been tracking them. Deadshot and Flag watched her in shock, "damn that's just…a mean lady."

"Yeah. You get used to it," Flag responded. At that, Deadshot chuckled and asked, "and I'm the bad guy?" Laughing, he turned to Waller and added, "that's gangta."

The three of them walked out of the room, back to the others and they all stood up and moved over to them.

"No way," Harley said in disbelief. Croc stood up and growled, "you've got to be kidding me."

"Let's go home," Flag told them which caused Captain Boomerang scoffed. "Yeah guys let's go home…or let's go back to prison."

"I'm not going back to prison," Harley said shaking her head. Diamond hissed softly around her neck and slid off her towards Croc.

"Yeah, so I say let's kill the pair of them now," Boomerang added causing Katana to step in front of Waller, ready to pull her sword out. However, Waller puts her hand and mumbles, "I got this."

Stepping towards the angry group, she pulls out the device that contains the detonator to the bombs in their necks. "Y'all made it this far don't get high spirited on me and ruin a good thing."

She put away the device and bumped shoulders pass Croc, the soldiers following her. Croc and Harley sneered at her and soon everyone followed her up to the roof for the pick up from the helicopters.

When they reached the roof the helicopter was already there, up in the air. One of the soldiers was on his intercom trying to reach the pilots. However, he never received a reply, as he continued to try to reach them the others began to receive a bad feeling.

"Boss, they're not talking to me," he informed Waller who watched the helicopter suspiciously. The helicopter began to turn towards them and Flag noticed that the machine guns in the back were ready to fire.

"Light it up," Flag yelled just as the helicopter began to fire at them. Everyone ran for cover and some soldiers and Deadshot fired back though it did little damage. Soon a malicious laugh rang out through the air pass the sound of the helicopter and gun fire. At the sound of it, everyone immediately recognized who the person was. The King of Gotham, the Joker.

Harley made eye contact with Deadshot after reading a text on her phone. He shook his head and she hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking towards the helicopter. The Joker threw down a rope and Harley jumped up, grabbing on. The helicopter began to pull away when Waller told Flag to kill her. At this the others looked on slightly worried, as Flag pressed the button for the nanomite in her neck to go off but nothing happened. "Her nanomite is disarmed!" he yelled back.

Furious, Waller stomped over to Deadshot who sighed softly in annoyance. "Deadshot, shoot that woman right now!"

"She aint do nothing to me," he said indifferently.

Her dark skinned face seemed grow a hot red in the night, "you're a hit man right? Kill her and get your freedom an dyour kid."

Deadshot looked at her for a minute before turning to fading Harley and helicopter, "oh she dead."

Deadshot lined up for the shot, looking threw his scope and watched Harley for a moment before firing. In the distance, the group watched as she gre limp and slid down the rope slightly. It was quiet for a moment before Harley sprung up with a laugh causing Waller to tense and glare at Deadshot. He simply looked at her with a grin and replied, "I missed."

As Deadshot walked passed Captain Boomerang, Deadshot faintly heard him whisper, "good one mate."

Waller took the radio from one of the soldiers and ordered for the helicopter to be shot down, a few minutes later a large bang was heard and over the radio it was said that the helicopter was down.

Upon hearing this, the guys all looked down or away in sadness at losing another member of their screwed up little team. Waller looked at the remaining men and spoke into the radio, "get me off this roof."

Not even a minute passed and Waller was secured inside of another helicopter. "Stand by I'll send another heli!" she shouted to Flag before they pulled away.

The group sat there on the roof and waited, no one said a word as they waited. A few were thinking of Harley and Fang, some thinking of just getting the hell out of there before they followed in the footsteps of the girls. Croc sat there with Diamond wrapped loosely around his neck with her face buried in his neck in sadness.

"Waller's helicopter has been shot down, I repeat Waller is down," was faintly heard from the radio. At this Flag sighed and walked over to the rest of the team. "The mission's not over," he told Deadshot.

Scoffing, Deadshot backed up a step and shook his head. "Its over for me."

Flag looked him in the eyes and told him that without her, they all had nothing then walked away. As though the weather was reflecting their moods, it began to pour rain onto the team as they moved out to go retrieve Waller, once again.


	11. Chapter 11

To say it was a surprise, to see Harley sitting on top of a broken down squad car when they left the building was an understatement. The soldiers walked past her, uncaring, while the rest crowded around her with soft smiles.

She smiled at them, "hey guys I'm back! I missed you all so much."

They all smiled at her softly, knowing that she wasn't as ok as she was making it seem. Deadshot moved forward, "we're glad you could make it doll face."

He gently took her down from the squad car and smiled at her again before moving down the street. "Hey craziness," Boomerang yelled out before throwing her bat to her and walking away. She caught it and smiled sadly at it before looking up at Diablo, Croc and Diamond. She took Diamond from Croc, who gave her an understanding look and they moved on.

 *****Just Around the Corner*****

The bodies of the creatures laid scattered, broken across the street next to a few cars. Everything was silent besides the sound of the rain hitting the road, cars and sidewalks. A strange black object laid awkwardly across a destroyed car's hood. It contained no shape and seemed to move like oil in water, slow and sluggish.

For a few minutes it was silent, when all of sudden the black object let out a guttural gasp and it seemed to expand. A face with a mouth wide open and a hand pressed against the strange black goo was apparent. The being underneath wiggled around, causing it to fall of the hood, making the goo pop. Small scuffles were heard before a midnight black hand smacked against the hood and the being shakily stood up.

It's midnight black hair covered their face mostly but peeking out past the hair and some strands of goo were amber/red eyes that seemed to glow bright through the night. The being used its hands to wipe at its face, removing the goo and shaking its hand before looking around confused. Walking shakily, over to nearby window with a mirror, it looked at its reflection and stared in shock for a moment.

A rush of memories came rushing back into its mind. Shadows. Fangs. Alligators. Snakes. Strange creatures. Bright White. A group of strange people. Croco-

A gasp escaped passed its lips for the third time and one word escaped past its lips. "Croc." Her eyes looked around before she moved away from the mirror and jogged down the street. Memories continued to run through her mind, pushing her to move faster.

Her name was Fang, she was in prison until she was 'freed', she was forced onto a team, a suicide squad. She had made a friend, no, a sister by the name of Harley Quinn. There were other members of her team, people she was considering as her little screwed up family. Family. Diamond, her child, and her mate, Croc. Oh her mate, she remembered hearing him roar, it was the most painful thing she had heard in her life, it made her heart clench at the pain he must be going through.

As these thought pushed through her head, her legs moved faster. There was only one place in this city they could be. Near the Swirling Mass of Death, she had so 'fondly' named it on the flight in.

'I'm coming big boy,' she thought before her eyes grew brighter. Fang moved to run towards a dark alley on the street. As she ran forwards, tendrils of black and red twisted around her in wisps before she disappeared in the shadows as though swept into the wind.

 *****Crashed Helicopter*****

The group walked over to the crashed helicopter and looked around. After a few moments, it was realized that Waller was gone and from the bullet holes in the doors, she didn't feel like going without a fight.

"So let me guess," Deadshot asked Flag, 'we're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. Because you know…why wouldn't we?" he asked sarcastically. When Flag remained silent, Deadshot huffed in annoyance, "when does this end Flag?!"

He simply looked at Deadshot annoyed, "Load up. We're in for a fight."

Flag began to walk away and Deadshot moved to the helicopter in annoyance before spotting a binder that read "Top Secret" in bold red letters on the front.

The soldiers were walking past a group of cars when the binder was thrown at a window right next to Flag." Deadshot stomped towards him and pointed in his face. "Tell everybody, everything …or me and you are going to go right now."

Flag looked around at all of them before explaining how there had been a non-human entity in the subway. Only a witch was able to get near the thing but everything went wrong, real fast. As he told the story, no one noticed a being appear from one of the shadows near the helicopter.

It was silent for a few minutes before all of a sudden pieces of street debris were being thrown at Flag. "Are you fucking kidding me, you piece of ssshit why I outta!" a voice yelled and everyone looked on in shock as they saw Fang being the culprit. It was as though all her wounds had healed, she didn't have a scratch on her.

Croc took a step towards her, his face in shock and she smiled at him. Moving towards him, she stroked his cheek gently and told him softly, "hold on sweetie. Imma be with ya in a minute, gotta take care of somethin' first though."

Fang's peaceful face morphed back into one of anger when she looked at Flag.

"So you mean to tell me ya done brought all of us out here ta fight against a freakin' witch and something y'all don't even know what it is besides the fact it aint human?! Laaaaaawd I outta give you a piecccce of my mind, I done fucking died twiceee now thanks to the creatures this bitch been making or possessing or whatever. This some mess right here! I'm fucking done!" Fang ranted, her Cajun accent getting heavier and thicker.

She moved back over to Croc as Deadshot looked back at Flag who was looking at Fang in shock. "You can just kill me right now, but I'm going to have a drink."

Deadshot walked towards the bar next to them when Flag called out, "Deadshot, I need your help."

"No sir, you need a miracle," Deadshot replied. Fang grabbed Croc's hand and everyone else went into the bar.

Harley latched herself onto Fang when they entered and whispered, "I missed you honey."

She pulled away and winked before going behind the counter and began to make everyone a drink.

Croc pulled her away from the others towards the back couch and sat down. She straddled him and purred, stroking his chest. "I thought I lost you."

"I ain't that easssy to get rid of me big boy," she replied and he chuckled.

Croc leaned down and nudged her head to the side so he could kiss her neck softly "Just you wait till this is all over, you ain't never leaving my side." He nipped her neck softly making her groan softly, "and I'm going to make sure that the only thing leaving those lips is you screaming my name until you can't scream no more."

She purred and kissed along his neck, enjoying being in his arms. "So tell me Fang," Deadshot called out and she looked over at him. Croc continued to kiss along her neck and chest but she simply ran her hand down his chest as she listened to Deadshot. 'How is it that you survived?"

"Yeah, I wondering that too," Captain Boomerang added in.

"Apparently, I have a healing factor in my shadowsss. I wrapped one around myself right before I hit the ground." She heard Croc growl slightly and stroked his check as she finished explaining, "they hold a ssssmall healing factor but I noticcced that if I'm ever in a bad sssituation if I wrap one around myself within around twenty-five to thirty minutesss I'm healed or in this case, ressussscitated."

"Well thank goodness for that," Deadshot chuckled. She laughed slightly before nodding in thanks to Harley who brought over Vodka for her and a Corona for Croc.

"Here's to honor among thieves," Deadshot said and moved to clink glasses with Katana. However, she shook her said and replied, "I'm not a thief" and walked away. Deadshot shrugged and clinked glasses with Boomerang and Harley and downed their drinks.

"Well we almost pulled it off despite what everyone thought," Deadshot continued. "The worst part is there going to have us blamed for the whole thing. Can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies, the cover up. For one moment, I had hope."

Fang looked down at this, she looked at Croc who stared back. She smiled softly before she snuggled against him and enjoyed his tight embrace as she knew that this was possibly the last time she was going to be able to. If the witch was as powerful as they believed, then they were going to need as much hope as possible and should enjoy the time they could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _Warning: Contains mature content_

Fang was pulled out of her thoughts by hearing Diablo scoff at Deadshot's words.

"You had hope huh?" Diablo asked. "Hope don't stop the world turning brother."

"You preaching?" asked Deadshot. Diablo chuckled and adjusted himself to face him. "It's coming back around for you." He paused for a few moments before asking him how many people he had killed.

Fang shook her head, "you don't asssk people them kinda questions man."

"You ain't never wacked down no women…no kids." Diablo responded talking to them both now.

"I don't kill women or kids," Deadshot replied with a sneer. At that Diablo's face seemed to drop into a sad smile. "I do."

Everyone looked at him with interest now, their curiosity peaked now. "I've always had the devils gift," he began to explain. "I hated it all my life. But the older I become and the more powerful I got, the stronger it got. It was like that shit went hand in hand. Nobody told me no. Except my old lady." He was quiet for a moment as a fond smile came onto his face." She used to pray for me, you know? Even when I didn't want it."

He opened the palm of his hand a small woman made of fire began to dance seductively. "God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away? So when I get mad I just…I don't know what I do. Till it's done." He placed his empty water glass over the fire woman and she began to place and her hands on the glass as though she was suffocating.

Fang pressed her face into the side of Croc's neck as she heard Boomerang ask what happened to the kids. She knew but couldn't find it in herself to answer his question.

"He killed them," Harley answered. "Didn't you?"

Diablo began to sniffle and cry softly as he thought about his kids. Harley glared at him and leaned closer to him. "Own that shit, own it! What'd you think was going to happen huh?"

Fang pulled away from Croc and shook her head, "Harley."

"Harley come on," Deadshot said giving her an incredulous look. However, she ignored the two and kept on her rant. Fang wondered for a moment why she was so over this. It was then that Fang realized Harley wanted a family with the Joker but with their life, it would most likely never happen.

"What'd you think was going to happen? You were going to teach little leagues and make car payments?!" Harley scoffed. "Normal is setting on the dryer! people like us don't get normal."

Boomerang slammed his hand on the bar counter. "Why is it always a knife fight with you every single time you open your mouth?! You know, on the outside you're amazing but on the inside…your ugly."

Harley smirked at him and leaned closer to him whispering, "we all are."

He looked at her slightly shocked, she looked around at all of them and said it louder. "Except him," she nodded at Croc who growled "he's ugly on the outside too."

"Not me shorty," he replied and pulled his hoodie down, revealing his face. "I'm beautiful."

"Yeah, you are," Fang answered with a grin and pecked his cheek making him chuckle. Harley and the others laughed but it was cut short by the sound of the door opening and Flag walking in.

Their smiles immediately dropped and they glared at him as he sat down. "We don't want you here," Fang hissed.

"Did you get to the part where I was sleeping with her," Flag asked Deadshot and he nodded.

"Yea, never been with a witch before what's that like?" he responded and explain to the others that was the reason the things that they were fighting were after him.

"The only person I've ever cared about…is trapped inside that monster," Flag said and wiped his face. "And if I don't stop her everything is over…everything."

It was silent for a moment before he took out the detonator for the nanite explosives and smashed it against the bar counter. "You're free to go." Boomerang grabbed his beer and ran out of there as fast as he possibly could.

Fang looked at Croc for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Flag stood up and opened a pouch on his belt, removing a bunch of different colored papers. "Your daughter writes you every day. Every single day," he told Deadshot who took the letters from him and smiled fondly at seeing his daughter's handwriting.

Flag moved to walk out but Deadshot stopped him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You had letters from my daughter, the. whole. time?" Flag just looked down, expecting to be punched and Deadshot almost did but his fist turned into him pointing in Flag's face.

"Imma get you there and you're going to end this. I will carry ya ass if I have! It'll be like a chapter in the bible and **_everyone_** is gonna know what we did and my daughter is gonna know her daddy isn't a piece of shit."

Deadshot picked up his gear and shoved Flag out the door. Diablo, Croc, Harley and Fang watched after them before Harley and Fang stood up. "I'll go," Harley said and Fang nodded. They hooked arms after Harley grabbed her bat and looked back at the two men.

"What got something better to do? Come on," Harley said. The two men just watched them for a moment before Fang shrugged her shoulders and said, "Pussies."

Harley laughed and they walked out, Croc growled and followed after them along with Diablo. Croc moved next to Fang, "I'll get you for that comment later doll face."

"I know," Fang said with a playful smirk at him making his grin darkly as thoughts ran through his mind of what was in store for her when this was all over. They all met up outside, including the soldiers and moved down the street towards the S.M.O.D. causing Fang to glare in annoyance. As they moved down the street, Captain Boomerang joined up with him, finishing his beer and threw it away from him.

"Glad you could make it," Fang told him to which he just smirked in reply.

As they moved up to the building, Captain B threw one of his boomerangs and opened a device that showed what the boomerang was flying over. On the screen, it was evident that there was a small woman standing in front of the base of the trash heap and an extremely large, yellow/orange colored armored creature walking towards her.

"We think that things a weapon," Flag explained before making Boomerang lower the boomerang. Unfortunately, this caused the large armored man to notice it and kill it, shooting it with a large blast of light.

'Now we know what's been causing those weird holes and marks on buildings and cars we've passed' Fang thought to herself.

"We gotta know out the big guy," Deadshot said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"I left a big ass demo charge in the subway," Flag informed us. "There's a flooded tunnel that should lead right underneath that building. The SEAL's can cover the charge, swim right underneath that things feet."

Fang felt Croc perk up at the mention of swimming and remembered that he had lived in the sewers, similar to her though she had lived in the swamps.

"We get in its face and distract the hell outta that son of a bitch so the swimmers can blow the bomb. That's how we're going to take it out." Flag finished.

The plan seemed simple enough, even though they would be going up against this big ass metal man-thing that could kill them all in a second. But it worked for Fang…slightly…ok not that much but Flag's plan was the best they had at the moment.

The group moved towards the side of the building that led to the entrance of the flooded tunnel. Everyone was getting ready for the big showdown. Harley, Deadshot, Flag and Captain Boomerang were loading their guns, Diablo was sitting down, seeming to be thinking, the SEALs were arming up to go under the water. Finally, Fang and Croc were standing near the stairs that led down to the water.

Fang was stood in front of Croc and was nuzzling his neck, she wasn't comfortable with the situation and was barely hanging on by a thread. She knew that there was a rather large possibility that not everyone was going to make it out of this situation and she had gotten rather fond of her fellow teammates. Plus, Fang was no idiot, she could see that Croc was thinking of joining the SEALs under the water as it was home to him and her as well but she knew that the others needed at least one of them up top with them.

"Fang," Croc growled out in his rough voice and she shook her head and looked up at him in his eyes. He could see in her eyes that she knew what he was going to say and that she didn't like it. He tilted his head down until their foreheads touched and she ran her hands down his chest slowly causing him to rumble in pleasure. Fang smirked to herself at hearing his reaction and shouted out to Flag who turned to look at her. "What the ETA before we all head out?"

"About thirty-five minutes," he responded after checking his watch. She nodded and grabbed Croc's hand and leading him away from the others. As Fang passed Harley though, she winked and Harley started to laugh as she realized what her scaly friend had in mind.

"Watch Diamond for me?" Fang asked in a whisper and Harley nodded with a large smirk, "of course. Have fun."

Fang laughed and continued to pull Croc away, he followed her, curious of where they were going. They walked for around two minutes before reaching a large ambulance that had been broken down and destroyed.

"What is it?' Croc asked her finally, not being able to keep his curiosity from showing.

"You heard Flag," she smirked and pushed him to sit on the edge of the ambulance. "We have around thirty minutes before we have to leave." Flag moved in between his legs and ran her hands down his chest.

Croc watched her before a dark grin came onto his lips and he chuckled as he realized what she had in mind. He reached out and gripped her hips, pulling her closer. She smirked back at him and leaned towards his neck, kissing and nipping at it. He growled as she climbed up and sat on his lap, straddling him.

"You're playing a dangerous game doll,' he growled into her ear and she simply smirked and push him down slightly and replied, "mm but didn't ya know? Thossse are my favorite kinda gamessss."

 ** _MATURE CONTENT BEGINS_**

She slithered down his body and pulled down his pants and admired him for a moment. He was big, in both length and thickness. It was just like a regular human's besides the fact that his cock was a green and yellow color. There was a little bit of pre cum dripping from the slit at the top of his head and she licked her lips before taking him in her mouth.

Croc tilted his head back and grabbed the back of Fang's head. She smirked around him before adjusting herself. She relaxed her throat before boxing her head faster, taking him deeper into her mouth. Croc growled and watched her with a possessive look, gripping the back of her tighter and gently nudged the back of her head. She took the hint and went faster, her tongue circling the head and running it along the underside of his shaft.

He growled before pulling her back, roughly but making sure not to hurt her. She looked up at him, panting slightly causing her chest to rise and fall harshly. His eyes were drawn there and watched as her breasts jiggled from the movement. Snarling, he pulled the bike top from her body and latched on to one with his mouth and the grabbing the other with his hand.

Fang gasped and clutched at his back as her eyes widened at the sensation. Multiple shocks of pleasure ran from her chest down to her pussy, making her wetter than she had before. She tried her hardest not to claw his back to shreds, but it felt sooo **_good_** **.**

He pinched her nipple, rolling it around causing her to grind down on his cock making him growl in pleasure. Flicking his tongue around her other nipple, biting it gently with his teeth causing more electric shocks to fill her pussy but not enough friction.

Croc flipped them around and yanked off her pants, throwing them to the side. He looked down at her and felt a primal urge take over him. He thrust into her causing her to scream out before moaning. He pounded into her, the vehicle shaking with his movement. There was nothing gentle about this, it was all about the marking and claiming of what was theirs. If one were to come near and hear the noises they would think there was a fight occurring between two reptiles as all that could leave their lips were growls, hisses and snarls.

Fang screamed out in pleasure and arched her back, body convulsing and her pussy tightening around his cock, setting off his own orgasm. As Croc came he bent down and bit her neck causing her to his and bite into his. However, she made sure her venom was not present and it would only leave her teeth marks.

 ** _MATURE CONTENT ENDS_**

The two lovers laid down in the back of the broken-down ambulance, tangled in each other's arms. They had redressed but couldn't bring themselves to head back just yet as they still had around five minutes before the team would separate. Fang laid on down of Croc and traced random patterns on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Despite the happiness and completeness, Fang felt as she laid there with her mate, there was a heavy sense of dread within her. Fang's thoughts were running through her mind, questions and concerns dancing in her head.

Croc, feeling her unease squeezed her gently causing her to look up at him in question. "What's wrong?" he asked, Fang feeling the vibrations from his chest. She took slight comfort in this and hearing his voice but it didn't full rid her of her thoughts.

"I'm nervous," she answered. This caught his attention so he sat up but kept her in his arms. Fang wrapped her arms and legs around him, nuzzling his neck softly with a purr.

"I have a bad feeling Croc," she continued. "If we survive this crazy shit they're making us go through…what is going to happen to us? If we must go back to that prison I'm not sure I could bare to be away from you. And I'm not meaning to sound like some sappy fool but I need to know." As Fang spoke, her accent grew more and more pronounced the more she thought about being separated from him.

"Calm down," he rumbled and stroked her cheek causing her to relax slightly. "Ain't gonna let them take you away from me. You're mine and I ain't gonna let you outta my sight, especially after earlier." Croc shook his head as he remembered the pain that he had felt when he thought she had died. "I don't know what you did to me, I ain't one for emotions like caring…or love," at that Fang looked him in the eyes shocked. "But something about you changed me a little. I'm not going to change and neither are you from the way we are but now I'm thinking of ways to get the both of us out of here alive besides just myself."

Fang smiled softly and captured his lips softly, her tongue licking his lip. He groaned slightly and opened up to her causing her to smirk as she deepened the kiss. Fang pulled away after a few moments causing him to growl as she got off him and pulled on her pants then walked away, hips swinging causing him to watch her hungrily.

"Come on big boy," she called out loading one of the hand guns that she had taken from a ammo store before reuniting with the others. "It's time to sssave this shitty world."

He chuckled and hopped off the back of the ambulance and followed her, smacking her ass once he caught up causing her to jump slightly before rolling her eyes with a small grin.

The others were just about to head out when the pair reached them. Fang saw Croc eyeing the SEALS that were going to be going under and tapped his shoulder. She smiled and nodded towards them causing him to smirk and he shrugged off his hoodie, giving it to her. He lowered his head and she nuzzled the side of it as she whispered, "be careful big boy. And love you too."

Croc looked at her shocked and she winked before walking over to Harley and Diamond. He watched her as she walked away thinking to himself, 'damn I got lucky' then moved towards the SEALS.

Fang walked over to Harley and reached out to Diamond who wrapped herself around Fang's shoulders. Fang smiled and kissed Diamond on the nose softly before turning to Harley who watched her with a grin.

"Have fun?" Harley asked with a raised eyebrow. "Very much so," Fang replied and Harley laughed. "I can tell," she responded pointing to the bite marks that littered her neck and the one on her breast.

Flag called them over and Diamond slid off of her master and slid into the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. The group entered the building and hid behind some of the pillars. As they entered the room, Fang blinked her eyes repeatedly to make sure she was seeing things correctly.

On the other side of the room was the woman, Dr. Moone or rather, it was the Enchantress using Dr. Moone's body. She stood at the base of the Swirling Mass of Death and was chanting. The other creature and the Enchantress' brother, Incubus, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff, right?" Harley asked the group. "Yeah, why?" Flag asked.

"I'm off my meds," Harley said with a shrug. Fang smiled at this and nudged Harley who giggled.

Deadshot turned to Flag, "so that's your old lady up there huh?"

"Yup," Flag said watching her. "You need to handle your shit," Fang told him and Deadshot nodded. "Get up there, smack her on the ass, tell her to knock this shit off."

Shaking his head, Flag replied, "I don't think that'd be wise."

"So how we doing this," Fang asked as Incubus came into the room. 'He seems a lot bigger once you see him close up' she thought as she watched him wearily.

"Gotta draw out the big guy. My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him."

Fang nodded and opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance to. "I've been waiting for you all night," a strangely dominant but silky voice spoke. The sound caused Fang to straighten up tensely and her claws and fangs to drop down.

"Step out of the shadows, I won't bite." It continued and Fang scoffed, "I might" she mumbled and Diablo gave her a look to which she shrugged.

Harley shrugged after a moment and moved to walk out from behind the pillars, thankfully, Deadshot pulled her back and between him and Flag before she got too far.

"Why are you here," spoke the Enchantress, "because the soldier led you? And all for Waller? Why do you serve those who caged you? I am your ally…and I know what you want. Exacly what you want."

Fang saw a bright light flash before her eyes and she shielded them with her arm. When the light seemed to die down she solely removed her arm, Fang gasped as she noticed that she was no longer in the station. Instead she was now in what appeared as the New York sewers. She stood on a large concrete platform, it seemed like someone lived there. There was a couch, rug and an area that appeared to be a slightly run down kitchen. Against the wall were three doors, one of the being open.

She watched herself move towards the open door and push it open, it was like an out of body experience. Fang saw herself smile and gasped in disbelief, she was standing in a little boy's room and on a blue rung was a little reptilian boy around the age of six with black and green scales and amber eyes, his hair a bright white. His facial structure and build reminded her of Croc. The little boy was playing military action figures and looked up when she walked in.

A smile came across his face revealing sharp teeth and fangs like hers.

"Mommy!" he yelled and ran towards her. Fang picked him up with a large smile and kissed his cheek, the boy giggled before they both heard the door creak. Turning around, Fang saw Croc enter the room and watched as he took the child and herself into his arms. He smirked at them and whispered in her ear, "wake up."

Suddenly, the image started to collapse and Croc was replaced by Diablo yelling, "Wake up! It's not real!"

Fang clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, when she reopened them she was back in the station with the team. She could hear the thing that the Enchantress was building clanging in the background and the others coming out of their illusions.

"He married me," Harley said with a dreamy smile.

"It's not real Harley," Fang said sadly as she thought about the child that belonged to Croc and herself. Fang felt a slight longing in the pit of her stomach but knew that the chances of Croc and herself having a child while they were in prison would not be the smartest idea plus the fact that they were on this team.

Diablo and everyone walked out into plain view of the Enchantress and Incubus, no longer afraid or nervous to face them.

"How long have you been able to see?" Enchantress asked Diablo curiously, although slightly peeved that he hadn't succumbed to her illusion.

"My whole life. You can't have them," he answered them spread his arms wide. "These are my people right here."

"But it is our time," Enchantress said with a creepy smile. "The sun is setting and the magic is rising. The meta-humans are a sign of change."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Fang's POV

"Lady," Deadshot yelled, "you. are. evil!"

The Enchantress smirked darkly before turning to her brother and spoke to him in a ancient language that none of them could understand.

The large man, Incubus, came stomping towards us causing my eyes to widen as she saw the pure strength and power that radiated off of him.

"Oh shit," I whispered.

"Who's this?!" Boomerang asked frantically, fear evident in his face.

"We should run," Deadshot said and all of us agreed.

Taking out my gun, I began to fire off a few rounds into his head and chest alongside with Flag. The entity simply scoffed and shot out a ray of light that vaguely resembled vines towards us, hitting the steps behind Flag.

Katana and Boomerang drew his attention from everyone as they readied themselves.

"Flag, what the fuck is going on with that device!" I shouted in aggravation as I reloaded my handgun behind a pillar.

"GQ, come in! We're in position," Flag yelled into the radio as I stepped out from behind the pillar and began firing at Incubus, trying not to accidentally shoot Katana who was tangled in a fight with the being.

Knocking Katana away from, Incubus turned towards me and we made eye contact. He seemed to smirk darkly and pointed at her, "You."

My eyes widened as he charged towards me and I was frozen in place for a moment before I snapped out of it and got an idea.

Running towards him, he leaned down to grab her but aI roundhouse kicked his hand away and run up his arm. Incubus was shocked before he glared and tried to grab me but I jumped up and flipped over his head.

As I was right over his head, Incubus looked up and saw me smirk at him before I unloaded a full clip in his face.

He hit the ground, holding his face, at the same time I landed in a crouch a few feet away from him.

Boomerang hit him with a few boomerangs but it did little to deter him as the entitity stood back up.

"We have to get him into that corner," Flag yelled out as the sound of the machine being built grew louder as it neared completion. "That's where the bomb will be!"

The others began to crowd around Incubus and began to push him into the corner, however, it was becoming increasingly more difficult as time went by. "I'll do it! I'll get him there," Diablo yelled.

"Diablo no!" I yelled out before getting hit by the being and felt a sharp pain in her back and heard a snap as she collided with one of the marble columns. After that everything went black, the last she saw was the Enchantress standing chanting.

 **Third Person POV**

"Fang!" Harley screamed as she watched Fang hit the floor and not move. Diablo and everyone watched in concern as Harley ran over and held Fang in her arms but it was evident that the woman was not conscious.

This only seemed to fuel Diablo more and he turned to Flag, "I lost one family, I ain't gonna lose another one."

"Look, think it through" Flag tried to tell him but Diablo shook his head.

"Trust me, I got this. Let me show you what I really am."

Flag eyed him wearily before nodding, Diablo moved over towards the corner that Flag had said where the bomb would be. "Hey, over here!"

Flames met Incubus' face as he turned to where the voice had come from. He struggled to see past the flames as Diablo hit him to help his family. However, it was still evident that Diablo wasn't giving it his all as he was afraid of what would occur if he let loose.

Unfortunately, that weakness allowed Incubus to pick Diablo in the center of the chest causing the tattooed pyro to go soaring through the air before crashing into the stairs.

Boomerang, Flag, Katana and Deadshot began firing and doing there all to stop Incubus as Harley tried to wake up Fang and Diablo composed himself. A roar burst through the room unexpectedly just as Fang reawakened. Turning around, everyone saw Diablo consumed in flames, it seemed as though he was morphing into something else.

After a bright flash of fire, where Chato had stood was now a large flaming skeleton. It was evident that this was El Diablo, the reason that Chato had gotten his title. El Diablo and Incubus began their fight the others, struggling to get away from them.

Harley was watching the fight and failed to see Fang's eyes shoot open and instead of their usual amber slits were completely black, the entire eye. Fang's fangs dropped down and her other teeth seemed to grow sharper within seconds. A deep resonating growl ripped through Fang's body, shocking Harley who watched Fang in shock, not believing her eyes. This was not the same Fang. This was something that lived within her, and it was out to play.


	15. RE-VAMP NOTIFICATION, NOT AN UPDATE

HI! I know some of yall are probably pissed at me for taking so long on updating. Well,...you're also going to be upset because this isn't an update.

I've been so consumed with college (which is kicking my ass by the way oh my gersh) that I've neglected. Plus the fact I lost the password to this account till recently. I have been re-reading this and I'm going to fix this up! Like a lot. Might need to re-read not sure yet but I am definitely going to change a few things in this.

I should be done as well as have at least one new chapter by Tuesday 11/21/2017. I PROMISE! If not then you can hate spam me all you want till I do! Thanks to all that have been following and chose to continue to re-read and read this.

Yours,

AgentofChaos2017


	16. Chapter 15

_So sorry guys! I thought this posted on Tuesday! I looked and I'm like what the hell? So here it is lovelies!_

 _Also shoutout to **Beautiful dreaming warrior** , it was her birthday on Tuesday :) _

_Enjoy !_

Fang stood, glancing at Harley once before turning towards Incubus and Diablo fighting. She started walking towards them and as she did, her body seemed to grow darker and larger. Her body stretched until she was only a foot smaller then Diablo and Incubus.

She stopped around ten feet away from the fight, no one but Harley had noticed her yet. Her anger grew when Incubus kicked Diablo and he fell to the ground after hitting a pillar, knocking it down.

Fang opened her mouth and let out a loud piercing screech. It was so loud that everyone was forced to cover their ears from the noise. Even Incubus and the Enchantress were affected, covering their ears. The Enchantress turned around and glared hard at Fang before turning back around and chanting louder, trying to finish her machine.

Incubus groaned and took a knee to the ground covering his ears, struggling to look up through the noise and see her.

Fang stopped and the team and stared at her in amazement at the change. She started to sway side to side, similar to the motion a snake makes. She raised her right hand, Diamond slithered from out between the cracks of the fallen debris.

As she moved closer, Diamond grew just like Fang had although she was much, much larger. She went from six feet to thirteen. Hey body growing thicker and teeth growing sharper, eyes brighter. She moved behind Fang and hissed at Incubus, her teeth glittering dangerously in the light of the machine.

Incubus rose from his kneeled position and prepared himself. Fang raised her fist in the air and it was tense for a few moments before she opened it. Diamond shot off and wrapped herself around Incubus, lifting him ten feet in the air, trapping his arms to the side of his body. He groaned as she tightened around him before he was able to yank his hand from out of Diamond's tight grip and shot at her. Diamond screeched in pain and unwrapped from Incubus.

Fang hissed at hearing her child in pain and raised both her hands in the air. The shadows that surrounded everyone seemed to move, twisting and twirling. She swayed with her hands as though dancing, the massive shadow moving in the same motion. Diamond slithered around Incubus, moving in front of the team to protect them as they shot at Incubus.

He grew aggravated at tried shooting at Fang, however, she moved her right hand in front of her and a medium black hole appeared, the shot of power going inside the hole causing it to disappear.

She moved the large wave of shadows higher, it was near the ceiling of the building, over fifty feet tall behind Incubus. She smirked at him darkly, causing him to turn around and see the wave. He lifted his hand to fire at it but she clenched her fist and the wave crashed down on him, swiping him up in an ocean of black shadows.

She thrust her hands forward, pushing the wave into the corner where the bomb was located. It was then that Diablo stood up and charged at Incubus, just as he was five feet away Fang lifted the shadows and before Incubus could regain his orientation Diablo pinned him in the corner causing everyone to cheer. However, Incubus was regaining his strength and it was evident Diablo was struggling to keep him there.

"Diablo, get clear!" Flag shouted after gaining confirmation that the SEALs were in position.

"Blow it," he shouted back causing everyone to go wide-eyed. The skeleton being that Chato had taken was starting to lose its fire, literally. The fire in its eyes was fading and the flames were turning a blue calm color from their fiery orange.

Flag looked back at Deadshot who nodded his head with a sad look in his eyes.

"Now GW!" Flag shouted in the comm link causing Harley and Fang to shout, "No!"

"Everybody down now!" Flag shouted. Diamond wrapped herself loosely around the group, covering them with her body. Fang turned and ran towards Harley, embracing her and wrapping them both in a shield of shadows.

A loud noise came as the two beings were blown up, the building shaking and more debris falling from the building. It took a few moments for the air to clear, Fang put down the shadow and checked over Harley who smiled sadly at her and nodded, signaling she was alight.

Diamond slowly unwrapped herself from the others and laid her head down on the ground, tired.

Fang gasped and cried out, running over to Diamond who had five large metal poles going through her body. She cried and stroked her head, grunting as she pulled it into her lap.

" _Diamond, you're alright. You're going to be fine."_ Fang hissed at her, tears streaming down her face.

 _"_ _Mother, it hurtss"_ Diamond said before closing her eyes.

 _"_ _I know but you're going to be okay, no no no look at me"_

Diamond didn't respond and closed her eyes, not moving. Fang started hyperventilating and shook her head, nudging her baby.

"Diamond! Diamond! Wake up!" Fang shouted and cried hysterically. Harley came over and wrapped her arm around Fang, tears streaming down her face.

They had lost two members of their crazy and strange family today, the pain growing in their chests at the sacrifices they had made.


	17. Chapter 16

"No" shouted the Enchantress before glaring at the group, turning towards them.

Harley pulled Fang up, who wiped away her tears and turned to glare back at the Enchantress. Her chest heaving from both sorrow of losing two members of her family and anger at this green, swamp looking bitch causing all these damn issues.

They all gathered together and stood in front of the witch.

The Enchantress took a few steps towards them, "I have had enough of this foolishness. You have but two choices, join me and we can rule this world or die."

The team looked at each other and all of a sudden Harley stepped forward.

"Girl what are you doing?" Deadshot asked incredulously.

"I'm not much a joiner but maybe we should, I mean what has this stinking planet done for us? It hates us" Harley replied before turning to the enchantress, "hey lady I lost my Puddin'…could you being him back?"

The Enchantress smiled and held out her hand, "of course child, that and much more."

"I like what you're selling lady but there's only one thing," Harley said moving closer. The witch looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "you messed with my friends."

Harley quickly bent down and grabbed Katana's sword that she had lost during the battle and stabbed the Enchantress in the chest and pulled out her heart.

The team smirked as the Enchantress shrieked in pain and shoved Harley away from her. "Her heart is out!" Fang shouted and Flag nodded, "now we can end this."

Katanna moved forward and removed her sword from the enchantress's body who looked up at her, "let me be with my brother"

Katanna moved to strike her but was stopped by Flag. Harley gave him the heart and he stood and looked down at the Enchantress, "you bring June back." The Enchantress weakly laughed, a wicked smile on her face, "you'll never get her back."

"I swear to God if you don't bring her back, I will crush this." To further his point, he tightened his grip causing her to cry out and clutch at her chest. "You don't have the balls"

Flag clenched his eyes shut before crushing the heart in his hands, the Enchantress cried out and green lines went over her body. She arched her back before collapsing and remaining still, Flag moved away with a sob, not being able to sand near the body.

* * *

Croc heard the explosion through the water and snapped the neck of the last creature that had been waiting to attack them in the water.

He looked above and saw a hole had been created, swimming towards it, Croc pulled himself up and was taken back by the scene in front of him. The first person he saw was Flag who had tears streaming down his face, next he saw the rest of the team standing near the body of the Enchantress. However, he didn't see Fang and he started to freak out before he saw her kneeling next to…the lifeless body of a humongous Diamond.

He sighed before jogging over to her, standing behind her he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. She looked up with a gasp, her eyes filled with tears, they made eye contact and he could see the pain and despair in her eyes.

He kneeled down and Fang buried her face in his chest, him stroking her hair. Croc didn't know really know how to comfort her but something in him told him to just hold her.

"Uhhh guys," Harley said and everyone turned towards her but Flag. The Enchantress body was dissolving but instead of turning into complete dust Dr. Moon appeared, gasping for breath.

"Hey Flag," Deadshot called out and he turned around, his jaw dropping when he saw the doctor.

"June! Oh my god," he yelled before running towards her and they embraced, locking lips. The team moved away to give the couple their alone time.

"So what do we do now?" Harley asked and they all shrugged, Croc coming over carrying Fang in his arms.

"You all head back to Belle Reeves'" a voice said. Looking, it was Amanda Waller, she was pretty banged up but surprisingly alive.

"That's it, that's all we get?"

"And 10 years off your prison sentences"

Boomerang sucked his teeth, "Mate that ain't nothing." "Yeah," Deadshot interjected, "I'm seeing my daughter."

Waller looked at them all and a small smirk came onto her face, "I'm sure we can arrange something."

 _ **2 WEEKS LATER**_

Harley sat in her cell, hair twisted up in curlers, sipping on her expresso that came from her new machine.

Boomerang was still in his cell, screaming and demanding to be set free.

Deadshot was out with Flag on his weekly visit with his daughter at her mother's apartment. Of course, her mother's boyfriend wasn't there.

Croc and Fang were cuddled together on the new couch that they had brought into Croc's cell. After a lot of convincing from Waller to the board, Fang and Croc shared a cell together that also had a newly installed television that had BET, Croc's orders.

One small black snake slithered across the floor and gently wrapped itself around Fang who smiled and kissed the top of its head. Apparently, Diamond had escaped her cage somehow two months before the mission and laid eggs. This one was the only survivor of the five she had lain.

Once Fang, found out she smiled and a tear fell down her cheek at the thought of her companion, she vowed she would take care of him and treat him as though he was her own. At that thought, she smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

Croc looked at her and smirked, he lifted her up and laid her down on the couch, kneeling over her. He lifted up her white tank top and placed his hands on her stomach, slowly rubbing it.

"What are we going to call them?" He mumbled out.

Fang sat there for a moment watching him, "I was thinking Waylon and Becca"

He looked up at her, surprise in his eyes before he nodded, "I like it but I was thinking maybe Diamond instead."

Fang chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I like the way you think lover…now turn the volume up, Wendy Williams is about to come on."

* * *

A/N:  
Hey guys! I know you guys are probably pissed it took me so long to update but I went through a lot of crap. I even changed colleges, lords help me, but anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this, I think the ending was kinda predictable but let me know what you guys think. I'm debating making a sequel to this or coming back later and making some changes.

Review! Let me know what's up in those heads.

Thanks for reading lovelies!

~ AgentofChaos


End file.
